Zachary
Zachary is a recurring character is The Powerpuff Girls, at graduate of Townsville High School and Justin Bradley's friend. Season 1 Zachary played on the volleyball team alongside his friend Justin Bradley against the school bully Lucas. Unbeknownst to him, the game was being watched by Blossom and Bubbles. Although Justin promised Lucas he would lose the game, he and Zachary planned to go back on that promise. At the last second, Justin bend down on his knees and Zachary was boosted up so that he could slam the volleyball and defeat Lucas. Zachary was the only one to notice that Justin sneaked off immediately after. A few days later, Lucas had been suspended and Zachary was in Mr. Molina's biology class when Justin came in looking for Priscilla Moore. He was in the room when Priscilla argued to keep her inline skates on. Sometime later, he was revealed to be the bass player for Justin's band, and was upset when he told his band that he would be returning to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten instead of practicing their song to confront Bubbles for Priscilla. Zachary met up with Justin at school and pointed out Lucas' return from suspension as well as his new penchant for wearing green and avoiding eye-contact. When Priscilla skated over demanding to know whether Justin handled the Powerpuff Situation, the anger in her voice caused him to jump back. After the conversation, he left in confusion and suspicion. A few days later, Zachary was invited on a blind date as a part of the Powerpuff Girls attempt to goad Priscilla into action. Buttercup ignored Justin throughout the date until she successfully moved Priscilla to anger. Zachary tried to get in between the girls, but Priscilla immediately took a knife to his throat. Buttercup quickly saved him and Zachary remained silent for the rest of the fight until Priscilla ran off. A few days later, Zachary caught up with Bubbles, who was searching for the blond thief at Millennium Park. He explained to her how she was wasting her time looking for him at Millennium Park because the homeless had created a close-knit community. He asked Bubbles to give Buttercup his phone number, believing that they made a connection during the double date. Bubbles told him he was the one wasting his time. Zachary heard that Buttercup was hanging out at the Corner Shop after being suspended both from crime fighting and from school. He ignored her insults and threats and continued to try and lend a sympathetic ear to her troubles and continued to ask her for another date. Eventually, Buttercup couldn't stand it anymore and sped off. Zachary was present about a week or two later when Gina-Marie questioned Justin about his commitment to the band and wound up agreeing with her. Justin was given the task of deciding whether or not he loved Blossom enough to stay with her, or to commit to the band as move to Los Angeles to pursue a music career that summer as planned. The following day at the Corner Shop, he met with his band mates to discuss the situation. He told Gina-Marie that Justin's plan was good, albeit a bit surprising. When Blossom arrived, he asked her to prom, surprising both girls. Blossom didn't immediately give him an answer. Blossom rejected Justin, but Justin spent the next two weeks secretly working on a love song to get her attention at prom. Zachary and Gina-Marie were both vocally against the plan, but when they spoke about it at the Corner Shop, Justin let it slip that he had asked Lacey to prom, angering both Gina-Marie, who he had promised to take, as well at Buttercup. Zachary promised he would fix the problem. Zachary still went to prom with Lacey, angering Gina-Marie even more. Zachary wound up arguing with Lacey, and when he noticed one of the mercenaries with the gun, he managed to grab Gina-Marie and hide in the boy's bathroom before Roger Hillenburg took the gym. It wasn't long before Gina-Marie questioned why he grabbed her instead of Lacey. Zachary avoided the question, but Gina-Marie pressed it until giving up and kissing him. They avoided talking about it and wound up playing Go Fish with an imaginary deck all night since no one knew they were in the bathroom and room one came to rescue them. A few days later, he and Gina-Marie met with the Powerpuff Girls at the Corner Shop. They spoke about Justin, who was still in the hospital with a broken rib and would be for some weeks. Blossom admitted she was in love with him and would tell him as soon as he was out of the hospital. Afterward, Buttercup announced that it was obvious that he and Gina-Marie were dating. Embarrassed, Gina-Marie explained that she didn't tell anyone because she was cautious about a new relationship, and Zachary was on the same page. Season 2 About a month later, after the failed summoning at Millennium Park and the start of Justin Bradley's relationship with Blossom, Justin came to him and Gina-Marie to admit he was no longer in love with her. Although Gina-Marie told him to break up with her, Zachary secretly came up with a plan to get him to fall back in love with her, which failed when the Amoeba Boys were unable to properly commit crimes for Blossom to stop. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 1) characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 2) characters Category:Males